Puckerman's
by lucyLOL
Summary: Noah's a vet and Rachel's his head nurse. They're in love but need a push here or there. Features Santana and Matt but everyone else is O/C.


Rachel Berry marched into Puckerman's veterinary practice at 8.05 am. She was 20 minutes late due to her puppy, Huck, who had made a mess on the carpet. She hadn't wanted a dog in the first place but after hand rearing a little litter of pointer pups that had come into the practice after being abandoned in an old car park she'd fallen in love with his cheeky face and undisciplined ways. Rachel set Huck down in the puppy cadge under her desk were he'd spend the majority of the day. Being use to this he curled up and fell asleep instinctively.

She turned and saw the phone ringing in front of one of the veterinary nurses employed. Santana Lopez was a 25 year old Latino girl who landed a job at the practice 3 years ago, fresh out of vet school. She was absolutely stunning with her supermodel face and curvaceous body. Santana thought she was God's gift and if Rachel was being brutally honest she wasn't a big fan of the girl.

"Uh, Santana?" Rachel said pulling the girls attention away from her nails. Santana scowled at Rachel and ignored the ringing phone and Rachel's raised eyebrow, "Santana it's five past eight, answer the damn phone!"

Santana didn't acknowledge Rachel but put on a voice as sweet as honey whilst picking up the telephone.

"Puckerman's, how can I help?"

Rachel turned her attention to her boss's desk, where he was passed out and drooling on the pile of paperwork in front of him. Noah Puckerman was a very good and well respected vet. He was also Rachel's lover and good friend. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and sighed when she smelt the whisky on his breath.

"Wake up handsome," She whispered, close to his ear so Santana wouldn't hear her.

"Ray?" He said sleepily, raising his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Go freshen up, we've got to vaccinate all 13 of Mrs Hershley's puppies," Rachel said looking at the clock that now was somewhere between 8.15 and 8.20.

"M'tired, you do it," Noah grumbled, slapping her on the rear.

"Noah Puckerman I swear to you I'll walk out that door right now if you don't pull yourself together!" Rachel threatened.

"No, no! I'll get myself sorted, don't go," Noah pleaded, knowing the practice would be extremely hard to run without Rachel.

"That's what I thought, now go freshen up," She said with more force.

"I'd like to freshen you up," Noah grinned lewdly at her. Testing her once again.

"I swear, between you, Santana and Ellen, I'm going to get Levi in to work. I bet this place would run better!" Rachel said referring to Ellen, a giggly 19 year old blond girl who helped out 4 days a week and Levi, Rachel's 1 year old son.

"Bitch," Noah smiled at her, glancing to see Santana was out of the room and fiddled with Rachel's hair. He eased a couple of finger into the front of her jeans before she slapped his hands away.

"Piss off, git," She said pecking the corner of his mouth before taking her seat at her desk. Noah chuckled and went into the bathroom.

"Mrs Hershley's here when you're ready," Santana said with a fake cheery tone, coming back into the room.

"Santana, whatever has crawled up your butt this morning get over it! I'm sick of this!" Rachel snapped.

"I'd get over it if we had a decent head nurse," Santana snapped right back.

"You need to watch what you say here. We can easily replace you," Rachel glared at her.

"Let's face it Rach, we need another nurse as it is," Santana grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Urg, get over yourself. If we need one, I'll hire one!" Rachel growled back.

"You such a bitch! Don't think that just coz you're my 'boss' I won't cut you!" Santana said standing up. Rachel's fists clenched and just as she was about to pounce she felt a pair of familiar hands weave around her abdomen, stopping her from lunging forward.

"Ladies chill out. Santana change your tampon and stop riling her up. You know she takes it out on the work experience kids and it doesn't set a good impression!" Noah said with authority in his tone.

"You always cut her the slack! Always take her side! I'm fucking sick of it!" Santana screeched.

Rachel looked up at Noah, who's hands were still placed on her, only now on her hips. Maybe Santana was right.

"She's head nurse! For Christ sake Satan, you know the score!" Puck said.

"Whatever," Santana huffed as the phone began to ring again, "Good morning, Puckerman's, how can I help?" Her honey voice oozing kindness and Rachel wonder how someone could go from an acid like tone to a tone sweeter than honey in under 5 seconds.

Noah spun Rachel round, his hands landing on her shoulders and he lent down so he was eye level with her.

"You okay?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"Come on, Mrs Hershley's here," Rachel said, tugging on the collar of this shirt.

Mrs Hershley was a nice woman who bred prize winning Beagles. The latest litter of puppies would be ready to go in a week or so. Earning Mrs Hershley $1,200 a dog and $1,500 a bitch.

Rachel liked these kind of jobs because they were clean, easy and she got to spend a little alone time with Noah if they were quick. Turns out today they were done within 15 minutes so Rachel sat down on his lap in the only available chair and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired already Baby?" Noah asked, letting his hand wander down the back of her jeans and tickle at her crack.

"No," Rachel sighed, "But I do think Santana's right. I think we need some more nurses." She looked up at him.

"But we've got three already, plus Ellen and the school kids," Noah said nuzzling her neck with his nose and working his hand (the one not in the back of her jeans) under her top to stroke her stomach.

"There's only so much Ellen and the school kids can do and you've only got me and Santana. Kirsty's even finding it hard running the yard with just one school kid helping her out. Maybe we could get another qualified nurse and then Ellen can help with the horses, she's not too bad," Rachel suggested.

"I'll think about it," Noah said as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Hm," Rachel said not believing him whilst looking at the box of puppies, chewing each other and play fighting, whilst others slept, "We should get back."

"Five more minutes," Noah mumbled against her collar bone, slipping his hand to the side and squeezing her butt gently.

"No," Rachel said kissing him deeply and standing up. Noah huffed and walked out the room to find Mrs Hershley, telling her that her pups were free to go.

When lunch rolled by Ellen and Santana, who were very friendly, were lying outside on the grass, trying to tan their legs. Rachel didn't see the point so she jogged round to the stable block to find Kirsty. She found her making feed's in one of the barns.

"Still not done?" Rachel queried, pushing herself up onto one of the freezers they kept the feeds in.

"No, haven't even had a morning break yet! I wish Noah would hire a bloody stable hand!" Kirsty said kicking the freezer and letting out an angry shriek.

"Do you need a hand?" Rachel chuckled.

"No, nearly done," Kirsty huffed, setting the feed buckets in their designated piles, "Thanks though."

"I've told him to get a new vet nurse and then move Ellen onto the yard," Rachel admitted.

"Ellen!" Kirsty said making a face at her friend.

"I thought she was alright?" Rachel frowned.

"She took half an hour to bandage Barney's leg and she squealed when Rupert tanked with her and let him go!" Kirsty complained, shaking her head at the memory.

"Come on I'll take you to lunch," Rachel gestured to her car, that was parked outside the practice.

"I'll get him to hire a yard girl then, Ellen's not bad on the desk. Do you have anyone in mind?" Rachel asked, getting into the driver's side of her Prius.

"Not really, just a hard worker," Kirsty said fiddling with the front of her hair-a nervous habit.

"Well I'll try my best," Rachel said, pulling into the pub that was only 2 minutes down the road.

"If anyone can convince him it's you!" Kirsty laughed, "Just with-hold sex."

"Stop it!" Rachel scolded with a smiled on her face. Kirsty was one of Rachel's closest friends and the only person at the practice who knew she was seeing Noah. Rachel looked into her best friends bright blue eyes that were so honest.

"Come on let's get a drink on Noah," Rachel grinned linking arms with Kirsty and guiding her into the pub. They ended up having 3 drinks and a lunch each on Noah's bar tab and Kirsty had to drive them back in Rachel's car because she was a bit of a light weight.

"I'm so glad we don't have surgery today," Rachel laughed and hugged her friend goodbye as Kirsty made her way back to the stable and Rachel into the office. When she got in Noah was sitting at his desk on his own, he looked up when he saw her.

"Mr Kenly just booked his spaniel in for that leg surgery it should have had a month ago. We're starting at three," He said looking back down at his paperwork.

"Noah," Rachel whined, "Could Santana do it please?"

"Huh?" Noah grunted looking up at her again. He saw how her pupils were dilated and how she was biting her lip worriedly.

"Fuck sake Rach!" He shouted smacking his hand down on the desk and letting out a puff of angry air.

"Sorry," Rachel said sliding onto his lap and winding his arms round his neck.

"Sorry? My head nurse is buzzing her tits off! If you weren't so cute I'd give you a warning," Noah whispered.

"I'll give you a kiss," Rachel said sweetly.

"You'll give me more than that if you know what's good for ya," He growled.

"Let's do it!" Rachel squealed jumping off his lap.

"NO!" Noah pushed her into a seat, "Rach, drink the rest of this." He handed her the cup of coffee he'd been drinking. Rachel slurped at it whilst staring at him, frowning.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't really like me do you?" She said poking at his chest.

"Course I do," He said gruffly.

"Other than for sex though?" Rachel raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and drained the last of his coffee.

Noah stared at her for a long time with an unreadable expression on his face and then poked his head out of the window, yelling for Santana and Ellen to come off their lunch break.  
>Rachel started down at her hands in a daze before spinning her desk chair round and started filling into the book what treatments each patient needed for the evening.<p>

It was 10 to 3 when she was in the middle of writing out a list for tomorrows sessions when the on-call mobile Noah had carelessly left on his desk sprung to life.

"Hello," Rachel said answering it.

"Uh, hi. Is Noah there?" a woman spoke. She sounded young and clearly wasn't expecting anyone except Noah to answer.

"He's a little busy right now. Have you got an emergency?" Rachel asked, biting her pen between her teeth.

"No..." The woman hesitated, "It's a personal call. Could you tell him to ring me back? My name is Shelby Corcoran."

Rachel's stomach fell to her feet. She'd know that woman anywhere. She swallowed hard and tried to control her breathing enough to get through the call.

"Yep. Will do." She tried to sound care free.

"Thanks uh...what was your name?" Shelby asked.

"M-my name?" Rachel swallowed again, "I'm Rachel." She said sounding like a little girl.

"Well thank you Rachel and make sure he calls me soon," she heard the tell tale click that the call had ended but she couldn't do anything she just sat there with silent tears streaming down her face.

When Noah realized he'd left the on-call phone in the office he went to fetch it to find the office completely empty except for a ringing phone and a note on Rachel's desk.

_Shelby Corcoran. Call back soon._

He couldn't see Rachel anywhere.

"Puckerman's?" He said picking up the office phone.

"Hello Noah!" the giggly voice of Jasmine Cootes came through the line.

"What can I do for you Jazz?"

"Can I book Billy in for a dental?" She said. Billy was her 2 year old mutt who was a bit of a nut case. You could never tell with Billy what he would do next.

"Sure thing, I'll have to just get Rachel to call you back and confirm times, she's just popped out for a bit it seems," He said.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." She hung up.

"Fuck," Noah swore, seeing Rachel's car gone, he called her cell but it went straight to voicemail, "Ellen!"

The blond rushed through, hearing the anger in his voice.

"What?"

"Mind the phones, got no appointments now until Mr Kenly brings in his dog. Just take it to the kennels. I'll be back soon," He grabbed his keys.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ellen queried.

"Nowhere," Noah spat, going out to his car and driving as fast as he could to Rachel's house. Once there he saw her car in the driveway and let himself in.

"Rach?" He shouted but no reply so he trudged up stairs to find her curled in a ball on her bed with tears streaming down her face and Huck curled up behind her knees. Noah knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek in his hand, whipping away her tears with his thumb.

"Baby? What's happened?" He asked in a tone he didn't use an awful lot.

"W-why was Sh-Shelby Corcoran r-ringing y-you?" She hiccupped out in a very quiet voice. Noah's face turned blank.

"We need to go back to work," Noah said getting up. Rachel looked at him tall handsome frame, defined muscles and stunning face.

"Get someone else," Rachel sniffled, "I quit."

"You need to pull yourself together Rachel. Me and Santana are doing the surgery as soon as I get back and I need my head nurse to pull her head out of her ass. Be professional," Noah said. Sounding a little harsh. Rachel bit back a sob. She refused to let him see her shed another tear.

"I am a fucking professional," She said pulling herself up and drying her eyes.

She didn't talk to Noah the whole journey back to the practice in his 4 by 4. When they pulled up he rested his hand on her knee and looked at her.

"You're a good nurse Rachel," He said in that soft voice she usually fell for. _Usually_.

Rachel scoffed, "Best nurse you've ever had."

"C'mere," Noah said pulling her face to his but she pushed his hand away and shook her head. Getting out of the car and trudging into the office with Huck by her heals.

Noah scowled at her the rest of the day but Rachel turned a blind eye to it. Watching the clock tick until it was 5 and she could go. Noah expected her to wait after work and sort the books out, tidy up and make-out with him like usual but at 5 on the dot she packed up her desk, he caught her arm before she could leave.

"Could I speak with you a moment Miss Berry?" He asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Sure, but could we make it quick please?" She replied with a breeziness to her tone.

Noah nodded his head towards her seat and she sat down facing him with her bag still slung over her arm.

"Why were you going early?" Noah asked, sitting opposite her on his desk.

"We're meant to finish at five," Rachel said fiddling with her nails.

"But you always stay after," Noah's eyebrows furrow.

"Didn't see the need." Rachel can feel his gaze on her for a while, without speaking so she got up, "Well if that's all I need to get going."

"Rach," Noah said looking at her with pleading eyes, she turned to him but he just huffed out a breath, "See you tomorrow."

Rachel nodded jogged down to the stables where Kirsty was waiting in her car, having had a text earlier from Rachel, asking for a lift.

"Where to?"

"Home please, I would invite you in but I need to pick up the baby," Rachel smiled.

"No problem." Kirsty said, knowing the best thing to do when Rachel's in a mood is to stay silent.

A week later Rachel was still giving Noah the cold shoulder. It was 11 o'clock and Levi had stayed with Rachel today as the childminder was sick. Rachel found it odd how well her son got on with Santana. Levi was with Santana at the front desk when Rachel walked out. The bell went, signalling someone entering and Rachel ducked under the desk when she saw that it was none other than Shelby.

"The fuck Rach?" Santana said looking down at her.

"Please! Just pretend I'm not here!" Rachel begged. Levi giggled and pointed at his Mother.

"Hello, could I speak to Noah Puckerman please?" Shelby asked, smiling at the little boy in the Latina's arms.

"He's just with a customer right now, have you got an appointment?" Santana asked.

They all heard the door click and Noah walked towards the desk with some paperwork. He saw Rachel hiding under the desk and scowled.

"Rachel? What are you doing under there?" He said. Rachel scowled at him and dragged herself up with her eyes cast down.

"Rachel?" Shelby said looking Rachel over.

"Shelby," Rachel nodded.

"If you have a minute I'd really like a word," Shelby said. Rachel looked panicked for a second and looked around at Santana, Noah then at Levi who was holding his arms up for her. Rachel picked him up and he immediately snuggled into her chest, weaving his little fingers through her hair.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Noah asked with a frown on his face.

"She's my-"

"Don't," Rachel interrupted in a firm tone, "Puckerman, you have 10 minutes with_ her _before Mrs Anderson's appointment." Rachel eyed Shelby before looking Noah straight in the eye. He lent down next to her ear.

"Looks like we both have some explaining to do," He whispered. Rachel purses her lips together and pushes her face into Levi's neck.

"If you'd like to come through to the office," Noah said holding the door open.

Shelby followed him through.

"Who's that?" Santana asked with an uncertain look on her face.

"No body," Rachel growled, sitting back in the spare chair and cuddling Levi to her body. Having her son so close always comforted her.

"Hm," Santana sighed.

"Where's Ellen?" Rachel changed the subject.

"Cleaning the kennels," Santana replied, reaching for her nail file and began doing her nails.

"Still!" Rachel exclaimed, "She's been at it all morning!"

"You know how she gets when she has to do proper work," Santana said.

"Well I'm gunna give her a piece of my mind!" Rachel growled.

"Who?" Noah's voice sounded from behind her.

"Never mind," Rachel muttered looking round at Noah who was putting an envelope in his pocket and Shelby who was looking straight at her.

"Rachel, do you have a minute?" Shelby asked again.

"Not for you," Rachel muttered.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other Rachel and it would be a good idea for us to be on good terms."

"Shelby stop!" Rachel said squeezing her eyes shut, "I don't have time for you and I certainly do not want to talk to you in front of my son. Or have you forgotten?"

"You're not being fair!" Shelby said.

"Just get out!" Rachel screamed, "You've already told me to get rid of my son! You've already screwed my boyfriend! Just fuck off and get out of my life!" She ran into the office, slamming the door behind her. Levi started sobbing into her chest with Rachel sobbing along with him.

She didn't know how long she was crying for but she relaxed when she felt a pair of strong arms in case her and her son. She laid her head on his chest while Levi clutched at Noah's top.

"W-why did you h-have to sleep with her?" Rachel sobbed.

"I didn't. I wouldn't. Fuck Ray! You know I'm faithful!" Noah growled into her hair.

"Promise?" She sniffled.

"Promise," He kissed her hairline. "Rachel who is she?"

"M-my M-Mother," Rachel whispered.

"Fuck!" Noah cursed, clutching at her tighter, "Get yourself home, I'll come over as soon as I can close this place."

Rachel nodded.

"See ya Levi," He blew a raspberry on the little boys face, making him giggle, "I'll see you soon." He kissed Rachel's cheek.

By the time Noah had closed up the practice and got to her house it was around 4pm. He couldn't immediately see her when he entered her home.

"We're in the bath!" she called down the stairs. He went upstairs and into the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet seat and taking in the image of Rachel in the bath with Levi giggling in between her legs, covered in bubbles. Rachel had her hair up in a loose bun and looked stunning.

"Enjoying your bath?" He asked, ruffling Levi's hair, who'd started babbling at him.

"Yes. It always calms us both down," Rachel said rinsing Levi's hair with some water.

"Give him here," Noah said getting a fresh white towel out from under the sink. Rachel held Levi up to him and Noah wrapped him in the towel, sitting back down on the toilet and drying the little boy in his lap as Rachel set about washing herself.

By the time Levi was dry he was beginning to drop off to sleep so Noah made his way into Levi's room and got him ready for bed, putting him in his crib, tucking him in and laying a kiss on his forehead.

"Night buddy," He whispered.

Noah had been there for Rachel's whole pregnancy. They'd always been flirty, since she started working there at 17, 5 years ago. But when Rachel was pregnant and hornier than Noah had ever known any pregnant woman to be and there was no man in her life to take care of those needs, he'd stepped in and neither of them had looked back since.

When he went back to the bathroom Rachel was just getting out so he got her a towel and wrapped her in it, hugging her to him.

"C-can we go to bed?" Rachel asked quietly. Noah nodded and led her to bed, shucking off his pants and peeling off his top before they both slipped under the covers, Rachel still in her towel.

"So...Shelby?" Rachel said cuddling into his firm, warm chest.

"You first," Noah pleaded, tightening his arms around her.

"She's my birth Mother, gave me up for adoption when she was seventeen. I'd never met her until just before I was pregnant. We started phoning each other once a week and that turned into going to dinner twice a week. So when I found out I was pregnant and the Father bailed I went to her for some guidance. She told me to get rid of it and when I wouldn't she told me I was worthless and told me she didn't want to see me again. That's the last time I spoke to her," Rachel said quietly.

"Fuck!" Noah cursed, kissing her hairline. He was in two minds weather to tell Rachel how he knew Shelby or not. Then again she had been brutally honest with him.

"How do you know her Noah?" Rachel looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and teary, her lips down cast. He always got lost in those big God damn Bambi eyes.

"I-I have a daughter," He swallowed, "Wh-when I was 16 and Shebly. She adopted my little girl," Noah struggled out, trying to hold back his own tears.

"Beth?" Rachel asked, knowing Shelby's daughter from several meetings but never thinking that Beth was adopted.

Noah nodded, clutching Rachel tighter.

"She got in touch a month ago. Said I could meet Beth and stuff," He shrugged.

"Remember when I had a weekend off because my sister was visiting?" Rachel waited until Noah nodded to continue, "That was Beth," She whispered.

Noah let out a low growl. Rolling so he was over her and pushing his boxers down. Rachel realized that he just needed to feel close to her so she let him enter her quickly and gasped, clutching at his shoulders.

It was fast, rough and hard. There were curses, tears and hands gripping too hard. But it was what they both needed and each name was whispered as they released.

They were closer than ever after that night. They were stronger than ever. Noah had hired 2 new staff members. Matt Ruforth, a vet who was mainly on call and Brittney Peirce who was a Veterinary nurse who was specialized in horses so helped Kirsty in the yard mostly.

The only problem they had was that Matt had a bit of a crush on Rachel and Noah didn't like it one bit.

"So," Matt leaned over to Noah's desk, tapping his pen in his teeth, "You tapped that?" He nodded towards Rachel. Noah looked over at his petite girlfriend. She was leaning over some paperwork. Her dark hair was falling around her face. She was beautiful.

"No," Noah lied, shaking his head.

"I couldn't of worked near that little bod for so long without! Hell I've already felt her up a little," Matt chuckled, leering at Rachel.

"What?" Noah bit out.

"Y'know just a squeeze of her ass now and then, brushed up against her," Matt said.

"She won't fuck you," Noah said looking back down at his paperwork.

"Shall we make it a bet?" Matt asked.

"Sure hundred bucks," Noah said, still a little pissed off that this douche was feeling up his girl.

"Rachel, please could you come here for a sec?" Matt said, Rachel's head shot up from her paperwork and she grimaced before walking over.

"What is it?" She asked in a polite tone.

"Do you wanna go for a drink tonight?" He asked raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"No thank you," Rachel said quickly looking at Noah, "Noah, I do need to ask you something though."

"It's okay Ray, you can ask here," Noah said, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Um o-okay," Rachel frowned in Matt's direction, "Could you look after Levi for a little while tonight please?"

"Sure. Why though?" Noah frowned, they usually all spent their evenings together. He practically lived at her house.

"Doctors," Rachel replied easily, picking an imaginary thread off his shoulder.

"What?" Noah frowned, worried over what was wrong. Rachel lent down so her mouth was touching his ear. His hand came up to rest on her ass.

"Need to pick up my pill's Noah," Rachel giggled quietly, "Whys your hand on my ass?"

"Ruforth has a crush on you. I bet him a hundred bucks he couldn't sleep with you within a week," Noah grinned.

"Dude, you can't tell her that! Deals off!" Matt said incredulously.

Rachel laughed, straightening herself up but with Noah's hand staying on her ass, firmly.

"It's okay Matty. I don't sleep with guys until after two months of dating anyway," She smiled sweetly.

"A little birdie told me you sleep with them for two months and then date them," Noah chuckled.

"That was one time and I happened to have been very..._frustrated_ at that time!" Rachel laughed, a little flush appearing down her neck when she's said that. Noah chuckles and looks her up and down.

"You have tapped that," Matt says, a scowl on his face as though he were an 11 year old boy.

"No I haven't," Noah shakes his head, "We're just very good friends."

Rachel grins and pecks his cheek affectionately.

The next day Matt was very forward with Rachel, every time she walked passed he swatted her on the bum. Every time they were alone or even talking he would make lewd jokes. Rachel was use to Noah doing this but she didn't like the new attention from Matt.

Rachel was bent over her desk doing some paperwork so that Miss Harpers could take her cat home. She felt a strong pair of hands grip her hips and something hard grinding into her. She assumed it was Noah so a big smile came to her face and she wiggled her bum back into him but when she paid more attention she realized that the hard thing was too small to be her boyfriend. Just as she turned to tell him to 'Fuck off' she saw a first flying in front of her, knocking Matt, square in the jaw. Rachel gasped and looked at her very angry boyfriend, then at Matt who was sprawled on the floor.

"Don't touch her," Noah spat, "Understand?"

"Noah," Rachel whispered, tugging on his hand but he pulled his hand away harshly.

"Just get the fuck on with your work Miss Berry," Noah spat angrily at her before turning and stomping out. Rachel turned to Matt, who had got up.

"You can go home Matt. I'm sure you're more than capable of handling your calls from home," Rachel nodded curtly before walking out into the reception with the form for Miss Harper.

"Here you are, have a lovely day," Rachel smiled at the elderly woman with the cat curled up in her arms.

"Thank you Rachel. You're a good girl you know," Miss Harper said patting Rachel's hand and waddling out of the practice.

"We need to talk," Rachel said through gritted teeth, making sure she was speaking low enough that only Noah could hear.

"No. Finish your job and go home," Noah spoke back harshly.

"So a misunderstanding and you're not coming home tonight?" Rachel asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I have a home Rachel," Noah said not even sparing a glance at her.

"I doubt it's a home! You haven't stepped foot inside it for three months!" Rachel hissed, close to tears.

"Well I'm done. What I do is none of your concern except being a Vet and your boss," Noah stated firmly.

That night Rachel was curled up in her bed crying with Huck. This was the first time she'd slept without Noah in longer than 3 months and she missed him. Levi had been so fussy at bedtime; it took 2 hours of crying to tire him out before Rachel could even put him down.

Then her mobile rang, her face lit up when she saw Noah's name on her screen, assuming he was going to say he was on his way over.

"Hello?" she said eagerly.

"Hi, this is Sarah," A girl's voice said, her voice sounded like pure sex.

"Uh...can I help you?" Rachel asked, taken-a-back.

"Yes! Noah told me to ring you. He said you'd like to know he's with me," Sarah said giggling slightly.

"Could I talk to him please?" Rachel asked biting her lip to hold back the tears.

"Lo?" Noah's voice was on the line. She could hear the drunkenness to his tone.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked brokenly.

"Matt told me. So don't play innocent Rach," Noah chuckled with not an ounce of humour.

"Told you what?" Rachel hissed.

"That you've been screwing him since his first day," Noah bit out.

"H-how could I have done that when every spare minute I have I spend with _you_!" Rachel spat, hanging up the phone and curling into herself. The next time the phone rang she pressed ignore.

The next morning when she got into work, with Levi bouncing and grumbling on her hip all Noah did was nod in her general direction and take Levi from her arms. Levi's face lit up straight away, his chubby little hands tugging on Noah's shirt and he squealed happily.

"Hey Buddy," Noah cooed, placing kisses all over Levi's face and neck, "I missed you so much!"

Rachel turned a blind eye to it and started writing the morning book out.

After 20 minutes Santana came in with a scowl on her face.

"Morning," She said gruffly.

"What's up with you?" Rachel asked, glancing up from her paperwork.

"Nothing," She snapped, "Where's Matt?"

Rachel turned to Noah, hoping he would know the answer.

"What?" He spat, "You know better than I do Rach."

"Fuck you," Rachel hissed, going back to writing the morning schedule and ignoring the smirk on Noah's face.

"Would you two shut up? I'm sick of it. I get that you're having a fight or whatever but just fuck and make up!" Santana snapped. Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"The fuck you trying to say San?" Noah snapped.

"You think don't know about you two? You think you can fuck for a year under my nose and I won't realize?" Santana spat, "Just make up already coz I swear I can't work when she's not getting any!" Santana pointed at Rachel.

Rachel gasped and put her hands on her hips, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let's face it Rach, we can't stand each other, but when one of us isn't getting regular cock? We try and kill each other," Santana shouted, watching as Rachel's temper grew and grew.

"Hi everyone," Ellen's cheery voice said as she came swanning into the room, popping her bag onto the desk.

"Mornin'," Noah grumbled while Rachel and Santana still glared at each other.

"Mama," Levi squealed in Noah's arms, babbling and wriggling. Rachel's anger drained when she heard her son and she scooped him into her arms, blowing raspberries on his cheek and making him giggle.

"Geez, you could cut the tension in here with a knife!" Ellen said pushing her blonde hair off her shoulder.

By the time they were closing up Rachel and Noah were even more off with each other. Matt hadn't turned up and Levi was wailing because Noah had said good bye to him.

"Hush Levi," Rachel scolded, trying to contain the wiggling boy in her arms and dropping her bag and car keys in the process. She groaned in annoyance, trying to manoeuvre Levi onto her hip so she could pick up her keys. It only made him wiggle and wail louder.

"DADADADADADADADADADADADA!" He started shrieking out.

Rachel couldn't deal with it anymore. She was so tired from last night's tantrums and now she knew that he'd be just as bad tonight. Rachel though she might have been stupid, letting Noah be such a big part of Levi's life, especially now. Rachel had tears streaming down her face right now so she marched back into the practice and handed a surprised looking Noah, Levi then turned and stomped out, driving back to her house for a cry by herself.

After two hours she felt so guilty and she missed Levi so she drove to Noah's to pick him up only to find the house empty. She quickly got her phone out and rang him.

"Hello?" A female voice answered on the third ring.

"Uh, hi. Who's this?" Rachel asked, her heart sinking.

"Sarah, who's this?" The voice answered.

"Is Noah there?" Rachel snapped.

"No he just stepped out for a minute but left me his phone in case of emergencies?"

"Well I want my son," Rachel barked.

"Levi? He's here um... if I give you my address do you wanna pick him up?" the woman answered, reeling off her address.

"I'll be there in five," Rachel hung up, sprinting to her car and punching the address into her sat-nav.

When she pulled up at the house she immediately ran to the door and knocked frantically. A busty sandy haired brunette answered, Rachel recoiled at the girl's beauty.

"Hi, are you Levi's Mom?" She asked sweetly. Rachel could only nod, "Come in," She let Rachel passed her and into the nice house, "I'm Sarah by the way. I'm so sorry about No' he's being really weird lately."

Rachel cringed at the nickname Sarah had given him.

"Where is Noah?" Rachel asked quietly.

"God knows!" Sarah rolled her eyes, "He's probably getting drunk and screwing some skank. He just dropped Levi off and told me he'd be back later." 

"W-what?" Rachel spluttered, blinking wildly, "You're not together?"

"No!" Sarah laughed, "He's my brother!"

"Oh!" Rachel gasped and let out a little chuckle, "Where's my baby?"

"Asleep on the couch," Sarah gestured to the door to their right. Rachel walked through and sat at her sons head, pushing his hair out of his face.

"So are you and my brother an item?" Sarah asked.

"Um...no. We use to be, I guess. But not anymore," Rachel said, sighing slightly.

"Don't take anything he says to heart hun. He's always been a lady's man," Sarah frowned at Rachel's dejected tone.

"I just don't know what he wants from me," Rachel replied, keeping her eyes on her son.

"I can't promise you ever will but you need to tell him exactly what you want," Sarah said patting Rachel on the back.

Rachel was thinking about Sarah's words the whole next day. When she went into work on her day off all eyes turned to her. She walked passed them all, quickly passing Levi to Santana and marched into Puck's office.

"What do you want Rach?" He asked, barley looking up at her.

"Look at me Puck," Rachel snapped, putting her hands on her hips. Puck. That was what she called him when she was angry. Noah's eyes slowly pulled up to hers.

"If you want me to keep working here I'm going to need a few things," Rachel said in her no nonsense tone.

"S'at then?" Noah smirked.

"I need another vet. This practice is getting bigger and bigger, it's not working with one vet," Rachel stated.

"Another vet?" Noah scoffed, "What, so you can fuck him too?"

Rachel took a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut so she could keep from screaming at him, "If not I'll quit."

"Bull shit!" Noah spat.

"I'm being deadly serious. The only reason I'm here is to do my job and I can't do that with one vet," Rachel argued.

"Why are you so wound up?" Noah asked with his eyebrows pinching together.

"Uh-I-" 

"Horny?

"Excuse me?" Rachel spluttered out.

"Well after being with me I doubt anyone can keep you satisfied and I know for a fact you get fucking moody when you're not satisfied," Noah smirked.

"You are unbelievable!" Rachel fumed.

"Thanks Babe," he winked. Rachel huffed and slapped him across the face, hard. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes opening wide.

"Fuck Rach! You think you can slap me and get away with it?" Noah said staring into her eyes. Rachel frowned in confusion and back up as he stalked towards her with a menacing glare.

Rachel whimpered as her back hit the bookcase, "Noah, what are you-" She was cut off as Noah grabbed her hands and slammed his mouth over hers. Kissing her for all she was worth.

Rachel gasped into Noah's mouth and he used the excuse to deepen the kiss, stroking his tongue over the roof of her mouth and over her tongue. Noah brought her hands up above her head and held her wrists with one hand and he used the other to tilt her head up and delve his tongue into her mouth relentlessly.

He slipped his hand from cupping her jaw to her neck, rubbing his thumb over her pulse point before smoothing it down to her breast and cupping it, pinching her nipple over her top, making her moan. Then his hand travelled down to her stomach and lower. Tracing his finger between her hips before snaking his hand into her jeans and panties, feeling her wet, slippery folds.

"Noah," Rachel said in a scolding tone. Wiggling her hands free and pushing him back, "We are not doing this. I can't."

"Why?" Noah said gruffly, with his eyes dark with desire.

"I'm not going to be anyone's _fuck _buddy anymore," she hissed, whispering the curse.

"We were never fuck buddies Rachel!" Noah growled.

"Yes we were. We kept it a secret from everyone else. Never made anything official, we were never together!" Rachel said, letting tears leak from her eyes.

"Then be with me Rachel!" Noah yelled, "Just be my girl!"

Rachel shook her head, tears pouring out of her eyes and tumbled into him waiting arms.

"I love you Rach," He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

**10 years later.**

Rachel woke up feeling her husband's stubble on her stomach as he pressed kisses around her bellybutton.

She sighed contentedly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mornin' Baby," Noah whispered, creeping back up the bed and kissing his wife full on the lips.

"Morning breath," She pouted, looking into his eyes with a sleep expression.

"You think I care?" Noah chuckled catching her lips in a proper kiss.

"Hmm," Rachel smiled lazily, "What time is it?"

"Just after eight," Noah whispered into her neck.

"Where are my babies?" Rachel asked. They heard scampering feet and giggles then two dark haired little girls ran into the room, launching themselves onto their parent's bed.

Lea and Adah were four year old twins. Lea had all of Rachel's looks from her prominent nose to her dark brown Bambi eyes.

Adah had Noah's hazel eyes and a smaller nose. She was more like Rachel in personality and Lea was more like Noah.

"Mommy!" Adah, the Mommy's girl squealed as Rachel tickled her belly.

"Daddy, Adah wants to go to the Zoo!" Lea grins whilst not so gently settling herself in her father's lap.

"She does?" Noah chuckled. Lea always used her quieter sister to get what she wanted.

Lea nodded matter of factly.

The door was pushed open again and Levi grinned at his family, walking into the room with Huck in tow. He kissed his mothers cheek and settled on the other side of her.

"Mornin'," Noah smiled, ruffling the little boys hair.

"Morning Dad," Levi smiled.

"Can we go to the Zoo please Daddy!" Lea squealed.

"Baby, we can go to the Zoo," Rachel said smoothing down her daughters hair and stopping her from having a tantrum.

"Mama," Adah said quietly, resting her head against her mother's chest.

"Yes Baby?"

"I want a Baby brother or sister to look after like Levi does me and Lea," She smiled up at her Mommy and Daddy. Ever since Noah and Rachel had told them where Babies come from Adah had been asking for a new sibling.

"Yeah!" Lea squealed, "Daddy, put a Baby in Mommy's belly please?" Lea gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I'll tell you what. If you guys go down and Levi makes you breakfast I'll work on it before going to the Zoo?" Noah said wiggling his eyebrows in Rachel's direction, she giggled.

"Yay!" The girls yelled in unison as they pulled their brother out of the room.

"So Mommy, you want another Baby in your belly?" Noah asked, rolling on top of his Wife.

"I think I do Daddy," Rachel whispered huskily. Noah claimed her lips with his.

Just as Noah was about to slip his hand into her short they heard a huge bang and a clutter of pots.

"Kids!" Rachel shouted and she quickly sprung up and out of the room with Noah in tow.

When they got downstairs Adah and Lea were giggling and covered in flour and Levi was grinning sheepishly.

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arm around Noah's waist.

"I love my family," she smiled, making everyone laugh and nod.

**The end.**


End file.
